101 Random Scenes
by Meitantei ChibiMoonPhantom
Summary: The title says it all. Scenes don't go with each other at all! Rated cause I feel like it. Chapter 3 Up! ITAII!
1. Throwing Up Can Help You or not

**Just to let you know I have only read up to the eleventh manga and the first seventeen episodes, and a few with Heigi.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Detective Conan the anime would be dubbed better.**

**DETECTIVECONANDETCTIVECONANDETECTIVECONANDETECTIVECONANDETCTIVECONANDETECTIVECONAN**

101 Random Scenes

By: Meitantei ChibiMoonPhantom

Chapter One: Throwing Up Can Help You (or not)

Conan got up one morning feeling like he was going to throw up. Not just hurling a little bit, but more along the lines of just stuffing your face with food and then riding a roller coaster fifteen times in a row. Well he got up any way so he wouldn't worry Ran that day. When he got to the table Ran had already cooked breakfast so he ate. When he finished eating the feeling like he was going to hurl had doubled. Ran noticed the Conan was getting green so she sent him up to bed. As soon as Conan was at the stairs though, he threw up.

Can you guess what came out? I'll give you two hints. ONE: It's like a pill. TWO: It starts with an APTX and ends with a 4869. If you guess beef jerky you were wrong. The correct answer to what Conan threw up was the APTX4896! So back to the story.

After Conan hurled Ran came running to find him unconscious and his body smoking while growing larger and back into Shinichi's body.

"_**SHINICHI I KNEW IT WAS YOU, YOU BIG JERK!" **slap_

Still to this very day Shinichi has a giant hand shaped slap mark on his face.

**DETECTIVECONANDETCTIVECONANDETECTIVECONANDETECTIVECONANDETCTIVECONANDETECTIVECONAN**

YAY! my first Detective Conan fic! FLAME ME ALL YOU WANT I'm READY! (opens up flame proof umbrella) Read and review.


	2. Conan's Theory

_If your on a tight schedule then don't read anything in_ **bold**

Disclaimer: Still don't own Detective Conan. sigh

**_DETECTIVECONANDETECTIVECONANDETECTIVECONANDETECTIVECONANDETECTIVECONANDETECTIVECONANDETECTIVECONANDETECTIVECONANDETECTIVECONANDETECTIVECONAN_**

Conan's Theory

If Conan guessed right this prank would keep Genta busy all day. The plan was simple. All he had to do was place the rigged paper in Genta's desk and wait.

Genta's POV

That was sure as heck a tiring day. Who knew three times five isn't thirty-five? I see a paper in my desk and wonder what it is. I decide to pull it out and see what it said. It says _See awesome prize on the other side!!!!!!!!! XP _Ooooooooo I want the awesome prize! I flip it over and it says_ See awesome prize on the other side!!!!!!!!! XP _**Ooooooooo I want the awesome prize! I flip it over and it says_ See awesome prize on the other side!!!!!!!!! XP _Ooooooooo I want the awesome prize! I flip it over and it says_ See awesome prize on the other side!!!!!!!!! XP _Ooooooooo I want the awesome prize! I flip it over and it says_ See awesome prize on the other side!!!!!!!!! XP _Ooooooooo I want the awesome prize! I flip it over and it says_ See awesome prize on the other side!!!!!!!!! XP _Ooooooooo I want the awesome prize! I flip it over and it says_ See awesome prize on the other side!!!!!!!!! XP _Ooooooooo I want the awesome prize! I flip it over and it says_ See awesome prize on the other side!!!!!!!!! XP _Ooooooooo I want the awesome prize! I flip it over and it says_ See awesome prize on the other side!!!!!!!!! XP _Ooooooooo I want the awesome prize! I flip it over and it says_ See awesome prize on the other side!!!!!!!!! XP _Ooooooooo I want the awesome prize! I flip it over and it says _See awesome prize on the other side!!!!!!!!! XP_** "Darn it! this is so hard! I WANT MY AWSOME PRIZE AND I WANT IT NOW!"

(Normal POV)

Hiding outside the window, Conan was laughing himself into hysterics with Heiji Hattori who had came a little bit before the theory was tested to see it in action. Oh who am I trying to kid! Heiji just came to see Genta make a fool of himself.

DETECTIVECONANDETECTIVECONANDETECTIVECONANDETECTIVECONANDETECTIVECONANDETECTIVECONANDETECTIVECONANDETECTIVECONANDETECTIVECONANDETECTIVECONAN 

_Just something that popped into my mind after seeing this prank being attempted in my english class yesterday third period. Lets just say D.M. underestimated B.A.'s amazing sixth grade intellect._


	3. ITAII!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and sadly probally won't own anything for a long time. sigh**

ITAII!

"Watch it Conan, I'm trying to watch Yoko on TV!"

_Bonk! _**"ITAIIIIIII!"**

The noise of Kogoro hit Conan's head followed by Conan's yell rang through the house bringing Ran running. As Ran enters the room Conan's eyes blank out and he faints.

"Conan-kun!" Ran exlaimed as she ran to catch the boy before he hit the floor. "Will you be quiet! I'm trying to watch Yoko!" Kogoro exclaimed oblivious to what was happening that's not in the TV. **"DAD! WILL LOOK AWAY FROM THE TV FOR ATLEAST TWO SECONDS AND SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"** Ran screamed in anger as she karate chopped the beer can that Kogoro was drinking out of.

"Jeez, Ran the kid's asleep. What's wrong with that?" Kogoro lazily said. "No," she said really pissed off at her dad at the moment, "You gave him an concussion, and if you don't take me and Conan to the doctor right this minute I will chop every last Yoko Okino CD you own into a million tiny pieces!"

Horrified at the thought of losing even one of his most prized posessions that are his Yoko CDs, Kogoro took Ran and Conan to the doctor.

---------------------------------------------

**Behold for there is a… PAGE BREAK!**

---------------------------------------------

Some random nurse whom the author is too lazy to give an original name to walks in, we will call this lady, Nurse Akito. "Well this kid is going to be just fine, and will wake up any time now, but what amazes us is how he got so many lumps on his head and not have any brain damage. If you want to know the exact amount there are at least 460." Ran glares at Kogoro as Nurse Akito leaves.

--------------

Please do not ask me what possessed me to write this. If you do I will reply with one single word. And that word is! **FUHGEDDABOUDIT.**

Please review or flame. Please?


End file.
